


Stay my Baby

by Blaine_anderson127



Series: Baby Beatles Stories [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Fear, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Secrets, The Beatles - Freeform, Truth, multiple caregivers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaine_anderson127/pseuds/Blaine_anderson127
Summary: As beatlemania kicks into gear, George feels extreme needs to regress to a little. But none of the other beatles know. Can he muster up the courage to tell them, or will this secretive lifestyle eat him alive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Paulie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882315) by [Stixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx). 

1964

George was trying very hard not to slip his thumb in his mouth and suck on it as the anxiety of Beatlemania in the U.S. was killing him. He was usually really good about keeping his composure in front of the other guys. Being the quiet Beatle, fans always sensed some mystery with George (Not in a bad way, but mystery nonetheless). But those were English gals, not American girls. George had no idea what was to come when the plane landed at JFK airport.

Paul noticed that George seemed more anxious than normal so he went over to talk to him as John and Ringo were fast asleep. Paul tapped George on the shoulder, who by now was in a sort of trance, being so focused on not going little. He jumped and immediately snapped out of it. "Sorry Georgie, didn't mean to scare you. Is everything alright?" George sort of chuckled and said "Yeah, I'm doing fine Paul. Don't worry, I probably just need some time to myself." Paul nodded and went to return to his seat.

George immediately got up and went to his bunk in the back of the plane. That is where he kept his stuffies, a paci, a sippy cup and a few extra nappies just in case. All of this was covered by a blackout curtain that protected George's bunk since he could not stand any light while he slept. Soon enough, George slipped into his bunk, drew the curtain, grabbed a stuffie, held it close to his chest and fell asleep. They still had about 6 hours into the flight and he knew the jet lag would be unbearable unless he got some sleep now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through, George started to have a nightmare. He was afraid of flying, and couldn't tell himself that it would be alright considering his little mind couldn't comprehend it. He dreamed of the plane getting halfway across the pond and then crashing, with no chance of anyone surviving long enough to get to shore. They had no supplies, John and Paul wouldn't know what to do, and Ringo can't swim anyways.

The thoughts of the ocean mixed with George's fears created a deadly combination. George woke with a start, his face drenched in sweat and his breath hitched. After a few seconds, Paul ran in to see what was the matter. "Georgie, what happened?" Paul asked, concerned. George just shook and hid his face. Paul went over and wrapped George in his arms before noticing a cringe-worthy smell coming from George's sheets.

Paul was never one to question things out loud, especially if he knew what was going on. And in this case, he was well aware. He had seen this before. The nappies, the stuffies, the paci, everything. But he was never one to judge. His main focus was to help poor George.  
"Georgie, let's get you cleaned up, okay?" he said softly so John and Ringo wouldn't hear. George comprehended what Paul meant, and immediately burst into a fit of silent sobs. Paul cooed to him softly to keep him as calm as possible while bringing him to the bathroom at the back of the plane.

Paul locked the door as George sat there with hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He had never felt so embarrassed. But he was glad Paul found him instead of John or Ringo. He had known Paul the longest and trusted him the most.  
"Georgie, we're gonna have to change your pants. They're completely soaked. I have a new outfit right here for you" Paul said.  
George nodded and complied, pulling down his trousers to reveal a completely soaked nappy. He started to cry again, but Paul simply shushed him softly and rubbed his back.  
"It's okay George. I know what's going on, and I accept you, okay? Let's just focus on getting you changed so you don't get a rash." Paul said, lovingly.  
George cried as Paul untaped his nappy, trying his best not to look before turning around and throwing it away. George then grabbed a wipe and cleaned himself off before reaching for the new nappy.  
"I done.." he said softly. Paul turned back around and smiled a little.  
"You're actually really adorable as a baby, Georgie. Let's get your trousers on, then we can go talk about what happened okay?"  
George nodded and started to crack a smile. Paul helped George with his trousers before walking out of the bathroom. To their surprise, John and Ringo were right outside the door!

(End of Part 1)  
(Intermission)  
(End of Intermission)  
(Part 2 on next chapter)


	2. You know you made me cry

George's face immediately turned white as a sheet. Paul gently squeezed the little boy's hand to let him know everything will be alright.  
John and Ringo stood at the door with confused looks on their faces.  
"'Scuse us, fellas". Paul said coolly, trying his best for George's sake not to be obvious about what just happened. George followed close behind. John and Ringo exchanged some strange looks, shrugged and returned to their seats.

George sat in a seat next to the window and tried his best to get some sleep. He curled up tight to try and keep warm. His baby blankey was in his bunk, and he couldn't bear the ridicule that would come from the others if he had it with him.

(To be continued)


End file.
